


Light Coffee Is Always Your Favorite

by PaleRoze



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Barista Hinata Shouyou, First Dates, Fluff, KageHina - Freeform, Kageyama is a little awkward lol, Kageyama x Hinata - Freeform, Kenma-kuroo-Bokuto-Akaashi appeared for like 5 mins heh, M/M, Oh also nishinoya appeared, Older Kageyama and Hinata, They're so sweet omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27206521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaleRoze/pseuds/PaleRoze
Summary: The dark blue eyed boy looked around to order his coffee...They stood there, for like... Two and a half minutes."Sir?" Hinata awkwardly smiled at the guy in front of him. The dark haired boy looked at him with fierce eyes making Hinata shudders and forcefully smiled at the customer."L-Light.. Coffee..." The guy said and Hinata quickly wrote it down, "I-Is that all?"
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Light Coffee Is Always Your Favorite

_7_ _:04AM_

Is when Hinata arrived at the Shop he always work at, one of the shop where coffee taste good according to the people who live nearby and those who worked near the shop. The bell jingled once he opened the door alerting some of his co-workers. He greeted them with a cheerful 'Good morning' and went to the staff room, there he met Nishinoya, one of his friends on the shop. He greeted him who did the same as they change into their proper clothes, white long sleeves along with a black pants and he tied his orange apron on his back and attached the pin on his left chest with his name on it. He face the body mirror next to him to look at his appearance,

_Looking good.._

He went out the staff room and started to work, preparing the ingredients that will be seriously needed later, checking the coffee makers to make sure it is in good condition. Arranging the plates and cups to look more pleasing, cleaning the tables and organizing the chairs.

As he went back to the counter, he looked around the place and find it stunning, he smiled at his handiwork before helping the others.

_8:00AM_

At the exact time, they opened the shop sooner or later, one by one, customers come. The workers greeting them with a cheerful 'Good morning' and followed by a 'What can I do for you Ma'am/Sir?'. Once again, the shop is full of customers, some are holding a briefcase, others are paper bags and some of them are just there to buy a coffee to start their morning. The tantalizing aroma of fresh coffee once you're inside is very pleasing.. Well if you like coffee and all, but surely, many of us likes it.

One person entered, a tall guy with a smile on his face, he went to the counter and looked at the menu. He looked around and one catches his eyes.

"One latte please." He spoke while smiling at the worker, "Oh, Sugawara-san! Good morning!" Hinata greeted once he went back after carrying the coffee on table four.

"Hinata, nice to see you." He waved at the ginger. The smaller male walked back at the counter and carefully make a coffee. "You ordered Latte again?" Hinata smiled and turned around to looked at Sugawara, "You know me." He laughed lightly as he waited on the other line where customers get called once their coffee is made.

"You'll stay here until 9:30?" Hinata asked as he put down the cup and carefully pour the coffee

"I'm in hurry 'cause my boss will get mad at me again." Sugawara said "I see, well, I just need to pour the milk!" Hinata told him as he put down the coffee maker.

After designing the coffee, he called Sugawara then said his farewell.

_9:26AM_

Hinata sighed after picking up the broken mug, apparently, one of the customers dropped their coffee and Hinata quickly get a mop before the coffee spilled everywhere. He wiped his hands on to his apron after washing it and return back to the counter.

"Good morning! What can I do for you sir?" He smiled at the person in front of him as he holds the pen and small notepad.

The dark blue eyed boy looked around to order his coffee...

They stood there, for like... Two and a half minutes.

"Sir?" Hinata awkwardly smiled at the guy in front of him. The dark haired boy looked at him with fierce eyes making Hinata shudders and forcefully smiled at the customer.

"L-Light.. Coffee.." The guy said and Hinata quickly wrote it down, "I-Is that all?" He stuttered "Yeah." Hinata turned around as soon as the guy paid and answered.

_What's with this guy?!This is the first time I saw him... Is he new around here?_

Hinata poured a milk in the cup and waited for the coffee maker. He looked back to search for the person and saw him waiting in the other line, staring at him. He quickly turned his head back to look at the coffee maker until it alarm, he poured the drink and watch how the coffee mix with the milk, calming him down. He smiled and put down the maker and get a lid to cover the cup. He turned around and went to the waiting line where the person just quietly stood there, now looking around the place. "Here's your Light coffee!" He said and hand it over to the dark haired boy who took it on his hands. He felt the others hand brushed on his but ignored it "Are you new here? Never seen you before." Hinata started a small conversation, the guy only stared into his brown eyes before answering. "No." He shortly said

"Oh, then what brings you here?" He politely ask. "I want to try coffee since I heard this shop has been popular lately." The person said

"What do you think about this shop now that you're here?" He again asked, the guy looked around "I guess it's okay.. Though I've never been in to one." He said before looking back at Hinata

"What do you mean?"

"I... Don't really like coffee."

...

...

_WHAT?!_

"Uhm.. W-what? Then uhh.. Why are you, here?" Hinata asked, almost desperate to know what the other will say.

_Then why is he here?! If he don't like coffee?! Also, who doesn't like coffee?!_

The dark blue eyed boy seemed shocked to what Hinata act, "I.. I thought I just wanted to try one.. Since I saw there's too many people in here and to.. I uh.." The guy seemed to lost his words, "It's fine, I didn't mean to shock you." Hinata raised both his hands to drop the conversation. "You need to try the coffee before it gets cold, I promise you, We're one of the shops where coffee is good." He smiled, entertaining the customer. The guy looked at his pin then looked back at Hinata's face.

"Well, I need to continue my work, thanks for trying our coffee! Hope you'll be back soon!" He slightly waved at the customer before returning to help his other co-workers.

_What a strange guy, he doesn't like coffee but wanted to try one? Hm, I hope he change his mind.._

"Hinata, come bring this cappuccino to table one!"

"Ah, yes!"

"Shoyo!" Nishinoya called Hinata after he returned to the counter, "What do you need Noya-san?" He asked as he put down the tray "You know that guy that I've been talking about lately? The one who always visit here around every 9AM?" He told him, the ginger hummed before putting down the mugs "What about him?: Hinata looked at his friend, "His name is Asahi! Dude, he looks even more masculine in those long sleeves! And the bun fits him!" His eyes shine as he talked about the guy "Oh, you like him?" He asked as he smirked at the other "I mean, who wouldn't like him?! He's tall and maybe a gentleman! I'm pretty sure he's popular!" He exclaimed while Hinata only laughed at him "He looks scary to be honest." He said as he heat up a coffee "Wha-Hey!" Nishinoya playfully smack Hinata's arm while the ginger only laughed at his friends reaction. "Well, I guess he's your favorite customer now is he?" He grinned at the boy who blushed and smiled. " It's.. He looks perfect." Nishinoya admitted and started day dreaming. "Whatever, the one I've met is strange." Hinata said and began to clean the mugs while chatting with Nishinoya

"What? That tall guy from before?"

"Hm? You saw us?"

"Yeah, you look uncomfortable, I might step up in case he did." Nishinoya told him as he cleaned the counter, "He kinda did actually. Though I talked to him, and god he said he doesn't like coffee." Hinata said

"Sorry, what?" Nishinoya stopped and crazily looked at his friend" He said he doesn't like coffee, I wanted to know why he doesn't like it but I guess it's not my place to know."  
"Then why is he here? I'm pretty sure there's another reason." The latter said and hung up the towel. "He said he wanted to try one, though I've never seen him before, he also said he's not new around here." Hinata looked up to try and remember. "Strange guy am I right?" Hinata laughed and Nishinoya only giggled as they continue to work

_5:34PM_

"We're heading out!" Hinata said and waved at the other workers, same with Nishinoya before they closed the glass door and walked. They left the shop after working for half a day, neatly cleaned the place after having so many customers. "I need to head to store to buy foods." Hinata said, "Same, kinda stressed out after working. I think there's more customers than the other days!" Nishinoya complained "It's fine, we can rest after this.. It's not like we have two jobs or something." Hinata calmly talked "It IS like having two jobs Shoyo." The latter said "Why don't you just change jobs then?" He snickered "I WON'T!"  
"Thought so. Now now, we can-AH!" Hinata's words got cut off when he bumped into someone causing him to fall down. "Shoyo! Hey, Watch where you going!" Nishinoya yelled at the person before helping Hinata. "Sorry." The person said and walk off

"Fucking guy, doesn't know how to properly say sorry." Nishinoya scoffs, the two continue to walk forgetting the scene earlier.

Nishinoya and Hinata went to store to buy foods and afterwards went home. Once Hinata arrived home, he's surrounded by silence. He took off his shoes and went inside to put the groceries in the table and arrange the items he bought. Humming a soft song as he put the foods on refrigerator and cabinets, once he finished preparing he started to cook dinner for himself and after eating and cleaning the table, he went to sleep to rest.

_5:12AM_

Hinata woke up, looking at his phone right next to him it was dark when he turned it on making him hissed by the bright light. Once he got used to it, he looked at the time before starting his day. He stretched and went off his bed, yawning. He head outside his room and went to the bathroom to take a bath.

_5:49AM_

He started eating after cooking a simple dish for himself and eat in silent. This was his normal day, wake up, take a bath, cook and eat and head to work then head home. And do it again, there was really nothing interesting about his life he thinks. Just like other humans maybe..

His phone started to rang, he looked at it and put down the chopsticks to answer it.

"Hello?"

" _Good morning, Hinata._ "

"Oh, Akaashi-san! Good morning," Hinata greeted, "What makes you call at this hour?" He asked and continue to eat

" _Oh, I just wanted to know how you're doing, since Bokuto wouldn't shut up._ "

" _Wha-Hey! You promise not to say!_ "

" _I did not Kotaro, you wouldn't stop talking about Hinata if he's alive or not so I called him._ "

Hinata laughed at the two from arguing, "I'm fine and still living I guess." He joked " _What do you mean still living, you're not sick are you?_ _"_ He heard Akaashi worried " _What do you mean sick?! Chibi-chan!_ " He heard Bokuto,

"No I'm fine! I'm kidding!" He heard Akaashi sighed

_This two can't really take a joke do they..._

"I'm fine Akaashi-san, work is being more stressful though, but I can handle it pretty well." He explained, " _Glad so.. Well, we need to rest now, bye.._ "

Once Hinata said his farewell, he hung up and cleaned his table, washed the dishes and head to work,

_7:24AM_

The door opened seeing Nishinoya went inside, Hinata is already at the staff room to change to his uniform, the staff room door opened and Hinata greeted him. "Morning." Nishinoya said and change to his clothes. "I'm gonna head out now." Hinata said and the other nodded before he started to work. Cleaned the tables and arrange the chairs, wiped the counter and mugs. They opened the shop at the exact time like before, 8AM. Seeing after twenty minutes, a customer walked in. Greeted them a 'Good morning' and ask their order.

The shop is quite full of people at nine am, "Good morning sir, what can I do for you?" Hinata asked and get the pen and notepad.

"Light coffee please." He looked up and saw the guy from yesterday, the one who said he doesn't like coffee

_He liked it?_

"Oh you're the guy yesterday. How was it?" Hinata smiled at him. "It's... Good." He said and looked away, a small blush forming on his cheek. "Glad so!" Hinata smiled and wrote down his order, after the person payed, he started to brew a coffee and milk. He prepared the cup and its lid, he went to the waiting line to have a conversation to the person before.

"You prefer light coffee aren't you?" He asked as he smiled at the boy, "Ah, yeah.. I think so..." The taller male said and looked away

_Not used to talk with strangers eh?_

"Maybe you can try our iced coffee? Or latte?" Hinata recommended as he rest his chin on his hand. The guy though for a moment "Can the iced coffee have milk too?" He asked, "uh, yeah. Also the latte," Hinata said "Maybe you would like to try it someday?" He continued as the coffee maker alarmed making them looked at it and Hinata head back to it to pour the coffee and milk. He smiled while pouring the milk as the two mix together, creating a light brown color. He covered the cup with its lid and went back to the waiting line then gave it to the dark blue eyed boy. "Thanks.." The person mumbled, Hinata slightly laughed to him "No problem. See you soon." He waved at the guy and continue his work.

The next day, around 9AM, the same guy from before arrives again, ordering the light iced coffee Hinata recommended, and Hinata happily served him. He put ice on the cup and a milk, then wait for the coffee. "I didn't catch your name before, we've been talking for two days but I still don't know your name," Hinata said as he looked him. "I guess you know mine since it's right here." Hinata point at his pin on his left chest

_Hinata Shōyō_

"Kageyama Tobio."

* * *

"Shoyo, come help me here!" Nishinoya called from, "Ah, hold on!" Hinata carefully put down the mugs before helping Nishinoya carry the boxes.

It has been thirty minutes since 9AM, Hinata keeps looking at the glass door where people come in. He's waiting for him. He looked at the wall clock:

_9:34AM_

_He's late.._

The bell jingled making him looked at the door to see his favorite customer. But no luck, a woman walked in holding some paper bags, guessing she went from shopping at this hour. Hinata quickly wiped off the disappointment on his face and smiled at the lady "Good morning ma'am! What can I do for you?" He asked as he picked up the pen and notepad

The lady ordered a frappé and Hinata wrote it down.

He prepared the espresso and then chill it until it completely cooled down.Then he combine the espresso, milk, sugar and ice in a blender, he began to blend it on low speed and slowly increased the speed until it was smooth enough then pour it into the cup then cover it with its lid  
He gave it to her who thanked him right after and left. He went back to the other lane and played with his pen

"Hello."

"Gah!" Hinata almost fall off if the person didn't hold his wrist on the other side of the counter, "You okay?" "Of course I'm not! You scared me-oh, sorry." He realised it was his favorite customer and stand in front of him. "Good morning." He said and get the notepad, "Why do you always write it if I only order one coffee?" The guy asked as he watch Hinata, "Force of habit I guess? Anyway, what will you order today, Kageyama-san?" He mentioned the customers name who reacted when Hinata said his name. "Hey?" The barista called and looked at his face. "Oh, uhm, the.. Latte, I guess," He said and looked away. "Hm, okay." Kageyama paid and Hinata did his work.

Afrer waiting for minutes, Hinata talked to him again, "You're late this time." He said and looked at the tall guy "I woke up late." Hinata only hummed by his answer. "So, do you like coffee now?" Hinata asked

"I think, the coffee is good here. So maybe I prefer this and also I like... The style." Kageyama said as he put his hands on his pocket. "Style? You're quite a weird one Kageyama-kun." Hinata slightly smirked at him. "Sorry." He mumbled making Hinata shocked "W-why are you saying sorry?! It's fine it's fine! I was just-" The coffee maker rang cutting off his words, he went back and poured the coffee then covered it with a lid.

"The first time I saw you, you're really scary to be honest." He said as he hand it over to Kageyama, "But when I talked to you, you're really an awkward person." He chuckled as he rest his chin on his hand. "Oh, by the way, what do you prefer on those three?" Hinata pointed out the coffees "I liked the... I don't know, they're all good I must say." He said and took a sip on his latte

"Thinking about it, why won't you try dark coffees?" Hinata suggested, the latter made a quite disgusted face before answering "I don't like it." he said as he put down the latte "Figure," Hinata thought "You prefer a coffee with a lot milk, huh?" He laughed making the taller male flustered.

"Well, I better continue my work. There's a lot of people coming in. See ya." Hinata smiled as he waved at Kageyama "Ah, yeah." Kageyama picked up his coffee and walked out the shop as Hinata watched him walk away.

_He's cute.._

"Oh! Shoyo! How was your conversation with your favorite customer?" Nishinoya teased "It was fun I guess. I get to meet a person who doesn't like coffee."

_Though he prefer light than dark_

"Well, we better continue our work, more customers are coming." He said and continued the day serving and cleaning.

* * *

The first time Kageyama saw him, was when he's walking around town. Hands on his hoodie pocket as he looked around, when he came across the coffee shop quite close to the park he likes to stay at. There he noticed a small boy smiling at a customer, his orange hair is beautiful. Kageyama couldn't help but stare at him, he watched the guy smile for who knows how long. After being mesmerized by the barista's look and spacing out, he walked inside to get a closer look.

There, he nervously and patiently wait to order. Seeing in the outside, the shop always have quite a lot of people inside, the workers are always busy. Once it was his turn, he looked at the menu and it's embarrassing because he just stood there, not knowing what to order since he doesn't like coffee.

He was glad that in the end, the smaller male spoke to him. Though he didn't talked much since he was nervous and he never had a normal conversation before also lying that he heard the shop being popular which kind of worked , knowing this facial expressions of his, having a glare and those fierce eyes makes the other people scared to be next to him or even talk to him. The next day, he came back and ordered the same, he likes it. Because Hinata made it? Maybe.

The smaller male talked to him again, like he knows Kageyama, though he didn't gave his name for like... Two days since he came across this shop and saw this guy.

Today, at the exact time, he walked inside the shop and Hinata saw him once he entered, eyes lit up and when Kageyama reached the counter, he ordered and paid then went to the waiting line. There he watch Hinata boiled the coffee and pour ice into the clear cup as he prepare its lid. When he clicked the button, he went to Kageyama and have a conversation with him, Kageyama wondered how this person was able to talked to him, is he that friendly to everyone? He watch and listen to Hinata talk about coffees, Hinata suggested a lot of things, and Kageyama will maybe try them since it's Hinata who recommended them.

Kageyama badly wants Hinatas number, but he don't want to scare the other or make him uncomfortable. Maybe when Kageyama will gain confidence and ask the smaller male. Though it will maybe weird, he thought, a guy dating another guy?

Meh, there's a lot of different problems why care about sexuality? He watched Hinata smile as he talk about his favorite types of coffee and the way his eyes shines, Kageyama loves it.

The coffee maker made a sound that stop Hinata from talking and went back to it. Kageyama stared at his backs, it was perfect, his shoulder are quite wide enough, his nape as he looked at the coffee mixed with milk. Kageyama couldn't help but imagine to bite it, leaving a hickey on the smaller males neck. That will be a lovely sight not gonna lie, his daydreaming cut off when Hinata gave him the coffee, which he gladly take and took a sip, enjoying it.

"How is it?" Hinata asked while watching Kageyama drink the coffee, "It's good." He said "Glad you changed your mind, Almost everyone around the world like coffee you know?" Hinata said as he smiled at him, making Kageyama turned red a bit. "Well, I need to continue my job, see you tomorrow I guess? "Hinata told him to end the conversation, Kageyama nodded as Hinata waved goodbye, him doing the same. He walked outside the shop and took a glance at Hinata, there he watch the smaller male smile at the other customer as he serve them. After looking at the guy inside the shop, he continue to walk home as he drink the coffee.

It was really good, though he still likes milk than coffee. Once he arrived home, he took off his shoes and went inside, seeing his sister sitting down the couch while watching news or whatever it is in the tv screen as his older sister greeted him. He sat next to her and put down the iced-coffee on the small table in front of him. Miwa, his sister grabbed the coffee and took a drink, liking it. They sat in silence, only the tv is creating a noise, Tobio noticed his iced-coffee almost empty and quickly grabbed it before his older sister drank it. "You almost drink all of it." He said and took a sip, "It taste good. Still going to that coffee shop near the park?" Miwa asked as she turned her head to looked at her younger Brother, Tobio nodded then put the now empty cup on the coffee table, "Next time, buy me one." She said "Why don't you come along? I always go there, well... Right now." He suggested but the lady shooked her head "Nah, too tired. I have work every morning till afternoon, I'm glad I could take a break today." She said and stand up, heading to the refrigerator opening it "Oh, by the way.. You never liked coffee right?" Miwa asked as she peeked then looked back what's in front of her. "Yeah."

"Why suddenly? Got your attention?" she took something out the fridge and put it in the microwave, setting it on five minutes before sitting back down next to Tobio. "Ehh, maybe?" He answered, unsure. "What do you mean 'maybe'?" The boy looked at her then the tv

"I saw someone inside the café I always go." He said then looked at the empty cup that is in front of him, "Ohhh, my little Tobio is growing up! What do they look like? I would like to see them." She said as she put her arms around Tobio as she grinned at the young boy, "Oh stop that, I just said I _saw_ him." Tobio said and tried to removed Miwa's arms around him but failed "Shut up, I know you well. So, what does he look like? Is he tall as well, same as yours?" Miwa tried to guess, Kageyama snorted "He's short. But quite masculine I guess." He said then picture Hinatas' look. "Tell me more, Tell me more."

"Hm.. He have orange hair that I think is fluffy and soft, big brown eyes." Kageyama told her, "Is his hair long enough to be able to tie?" Miwa asked again "I think so, you might be able to braid it."

The microwave alarmed making their conversation cut off, Miwa stand up and took out the food she heat up. "You'll go there tomorrow again?" She asked and the boy nodded.

The next day, Tobio woke up around 6:30AM seeing his sister cooking their breakfast, Miwa noticed him and greeted him with a 'good morning' and Tobio did the same. He went to the sink and washed his face then brush his teeth before sitting down on the chair. Miwa put down the food, pork curry with an egg on top, one of Tobio's favorites. His eyes lit up seeing the food and straighten up his body waiting until his sister is done and eat.

"I'm going now." Miwa told him "Yeah, bye." He heard the door closed and him being left alone at the house. He looked at the time,

_8:01AM_

He still got one hour before heading out. He went back to his room and opened his phone to distract himself, waiting for the time to hit 9AM.

' _What if I head out now?_ _'_ He thought, he looked at the time and think for a while before deciding. He sat up from his bed and looked for clothes he could wear, he grabbed the black shirt that have a number on it in the back and wore it. He then grabbed his phone and wallet before heading out, he locked the door and started to walk until reaching the coffee shop.

The shop is not kind of full for now and Kageyama walked inside hearing the bell jingled, he looked around the place as he head to the counter to order. There he notice Hinata arranging the mugs, "Good morning sir, what can I do for you?" One of the workers said making Kageyama's attention turn to him, he looked at the menu before ordering caffè mocha and he paid then sat on one of the table and patiently wait.

"Hinata, one caffè mocha!"

"Right!"

Kageyama slightly smiled when he heard the orange hair boy will be the done to make it, he watch the latter do his work. Shortly after, Hinata put the coffee on a tray and head to his table, the barista noticed him and waved then Hinata quickly head to his table trying not to spill the drink.

"You're too early today!" Hinata exclaimed and put down the coffee "There's nothing to do in the house today so I left and go here." He said and pull the coffee near him. "Mind some company?" Hinata requested and the tall one nodded, "Aight, hold on. Noya-san!" He walked off saying one of the barista's name as Kageyama watched him. The smaller male talked with Nishinoya and the other looked at Kageyama's table before nodding. Hinata put down the tray he is holding near the counter then walked back at Kageyama, he sat down on the other chair "Could only talk to you for 20 minutes or less." He complained "Do you feel lonely being here?" Kageyama asked the latter who shook his head, "Not really, I enjoy working here, I get to meet a lot of people. Some of them became my friends," Hinata explained to him then rest his chin on his hand

"What about you? You said earlier that there's nothing to do in your home."

"Yeah there really is none." Kageyama shortly said then took a sip on his coffee, Hinata watched him drink it, "Do you want some?" Kageyama offered when he noticed the latter staring at him "Huh? Ah, no I was just-"

"Go on, feels like you want to drink." He pushed the coffee in front of Hinata "But you bought this, I couldn't accept it." He resisted and nervously laughed "Come on. I don't really care." "Ah, okay then.. Thanks." Hinata gave up and pick up the mug then blow it to not burn his tongue. Kageyama watched him take a drink, "Gah! How can you drink this hot?" Hinata carefully put down the mug and stick out his tongue feeling the burn. "Is it that hot?" Kageyama snickered and took a sip while Hinata nodded "Too hot for me." He said then giggled after calming down

The two talked a lot until time is over, Hinata sat up when the time struck 8:30AM "Need to work now," He said and smiled at Kageyama, "Thanks for the time." The taller male nodded then stand up too while Hinata picked up the mug

"Uhm.. Can I.. Erm, Can I get your number?"

"Sure, hold on." Hinata went back to the counter and put the mug on the sink. He looked at Kageyama who's patiently waiting at the table

He went up to Kageyama and said, "Let's exchange phone numbers then!" the latter took out his phone and opened it before typing his number, same with Hinata after Kageyama copied his. "Ah, Thanks." The taller male said then stand up "No problem!" Hinata smiled at him then said his farewell before walking off, looking at his contacts

_Kageyama Tobio_

Hinata smiled widely before turning it off and put it on his pocket then continued his day. Kageyama looked at the smaller male before leaving the shop, smiling at his victory. He put his phone on his pocket before walking home

The next day, Kageyama wore his dark green hoodie along with his pants before heading out to his room, seeing his sister cooking breakfast, she greeted him with a good morning and eat in peace. "You're heading at the shop at what time?" Miwa asked as she wiped her hands on the apron "9AM." Kageyama shortly said

_To: Kageyama Tobio_   
_From:Hinata Shoyo_   
_Message:_

_There's nothing really to do, I cleaned and arrange the shop so it'll look more presentable. How about you?_

He smiled at the message before replying:

_To:Hinata Shoyo_   
_From:Kageyama Tobio_   
_Message:_

_Nothing, I just rest at the house all day. I don't have work or anything yet._

With a short(and cold) reply, he click send and wait for the other to text back. He looked at the television in front of him then back at his phone. Five minutes have passed, nothing came so he put down his phone and focus his attention to the screen in front. As he was focusing his attention to the screen, the phone vibrates he looked at it before opening the message

_To:Kageyama Tobio_   
_From:Hinata Shoyo_   
_Message:_

_Sorry, a customer came in._   
_Why you don't have a work yet?_

_To:Hinata Shoyo_   
_From:Kageyama Tobio_   
_Message:_

_Too tired. I'll be there at 8:45, you think we can talk for 15 mins?_

He clicked send and played with his phone, shortly after, Hinata replied

_To:Kageyama Tobio_   
_From:Hinata Shoyo_   
_Message:_

_We could! I'm not that busy, besides, I'm not the only one working here yk_

_To:Hinata Shoyo_   
_From:Kageyama Tobio_   
_Message:_

_Looks like you're the only one though_

Kageyama stand up and went to his room to get his wallet then to the entrance

"I'm heading out." He said as he put his black shoes on, "Wait! Tobio!" He heard

He looked at his sister running up to him after stooping him "What?" He asked and let go of the doorknob "I'll go with you, I want to head out." Miwa said "Eh? Why do you have to go with me? Why not ask your other friends?" Tobio asked again, "Alisa? Eh, I think she's busy." Tobio only sighed and told her to change and Miwa quickly wore a oversized white T-shirt with Jeans and a black shoes matching with Tobio. "Really? You're wearing that when we're only going to a coffee shop?" He complained earning a small smack on his head "Shut up! We're going to the mall too!" She said and get her bag  
"Look what I'm wearing. Only a dark green hoodie with a black jeans." He told her "Well let's change that! Come on!"  
Miwa pulled her little brother back to his room and opened his closet "Jesus! Can't you clean you room? How are we supposed to find you a better clothes?!" She yelled making Tobio flinched "I'll clean that later when we get home." He looked away from his sister who sighed before crouching down "Right, hold on. Let's see..."

She looked around the messy closet before stopping "They're all hoodies! What's wrong with you?!" She yelled again "I'm not that stylish Miwa." Tobio sighed before sitting on his bed

Miwa glared at her little brother before looking again and sighed "Jeez, at least you have a hat-OH RIGHT!"

"You have a big hoodie?" She asked and Tobio shrugged "I don't know, I wear what fits me." Miwa rolled her eyes and looked around seeing a big grey hoodie, she stand up and look at the clothe before Kageyama. "Change into this." She throw it at him and put both her hands on her hips. Tobio listened and take off his dark green hoodie and changed it into a grey one. "Hm, that'll do. You wear a hat." She threw the black cap and head out the room. "Why do I-" He cut off his words and sighed before heading out.

"Let's go!"

Miwa locked the door and started to walk "Wait," Tobio called his sister who turned around and raised her eyebrows "I forgot my wallet."

"Damn it Tobio! Go get it then!"

They both walked in silence until arriving at the coffee shop, though Tobio didn't arrived at the time he planned because of his sister. The two walked inside earning some looks, Tobio head to the counter seeing Hinata smiled at him, the latter noticed the woman next to him before smiling at her "Good morning!" He cheerfully said to the two "Hi," Tobio greeted, he ordered and his sister before paying, Hinata told them their table.

"So.. That's the guy?" His sister asked once they sat on their own table. "You said orange hair right? He's the only one who have that hair color."

"What will you do this time? "Tobio sighed as he put his hands on his forehead, face palming. "Nothing."

"..."

"No, seriously, nothing." She smiled before looking over the counter. Tobio did the same seeing Hinata smiling at the customer who went in, he dreamily stared at the barista

On the other side of the table, Miwa looked back at Kageyama who is spacing out making her smirked.

' _He must've really like that guy._ ' She thought while grinning, Miwa plan something to make them talk more, Lying to her little brother before, and maybe get them together. Tobio rarely talked about his life to his sister, most of the time, he's just inside his room which make Miwa happy that he's being open more. And the fun thing is that, Tobio asked one time how's it like to date someone, despite having experience in dating, Miwa told him.

"Here's your order." After spacing out, A barista walked up to them and gave their order, the two thanked her before drinking. "It did taste good. No wonder you like it." Miwa said as she put her drink down "I still prefer milk." Tobio replied and played with his phone. "You act like a kid sometime." Miwa looked at her little brother who ignored her words. The two talked in silence, well, Miwa is the one creating a conversation.

"Hey, Kageyama!" Hinata greeted "Oh, Hi." The barista smiled at him before looking at Miwa "Hello!" He happily greeted, Miwa waved at him "Are you done?" Tobio asked him "Not really, there's not much customer today." Hinata said as he looked around the cafe. "So maybe I'll use this time to talk to you." He said and smile. "Hold on."

Hinata walked away from their table back to the counter where all his fellow workers are and talked to one of them. "He's an energetic one," Miwa said as he stared at the barista. "Very different from you." She continued, Tobio raised his eyebrows to her "I find it cute." His older sister giggled making the other blushed a bit "Stop that."

"Fine, fine." She said and rest her back on the chair while drinking her coffee. "One of my workers agreed, but only for 25 minutes or less." Hinata said once he arrived back at their table, He get one of the chairs near them "Hinata Shōyō." He introduced himself to Miwa who smiled at him "Kageyama Miwa," She said "Tobio talks about you," Miwa looks at her little brother who glared at her, "O-oh.. Well, that nice.. I guess..." Hinata blushed a bit 

"Ignore her, she always like to embarrass me." Tobio said and secretly glared at his older sister who smiled widely

The three talked until time is over, mostly Miwa asked Hinata and Tobio talking about something else, until the barista's time is over. "Sorry, I need to go now." Hinata said and moved the chair back at its position. "Well then, we'll be leaving. It was nice talking to you, Hinata-kun." Miwa smiled sweetly at him before picking up her coffee. Tobio said his farewell at Hinata and firstly went out

"Ah, Hinata-kun, I wanted to say something to you." She called the barista who stopped walking and walked up to her to listen "What is it?" He asked "You see.. My little brother likes you, and he never likes coffee so I'm kinda surprised that he manage to like one," Hinata blushed a bit before looking at the person outside who is waiting for his sister. "I just wanted to tell you that. Hope you have a great day!" She picked up her bag and waved at Hinata "Ah, Yeah! Thanks." He said, still surprised at what she said, He walked back at the counter seeing Nishinoya arranging the cups. "So? How did it go?" He asked the ginger

"He.. Uhm, She said He likes me.." Nishinoya smiled at him "And you like him right?" He asked and the other blushed while nodding. "Yeah, support! Now go do your work!"

"What took you so long?" Tobio asked his older sister "Oh nothing. Now let's go to the mall!" Miwa said and pulled Tobio, she looked back at the shop seeing Hinata talking with the other barista then pat his shoulder before walking away.

_______

"Ah, what the hell.."

Tobio quickly put down the paper bags filled with clothes and other things they've bought, he looks at his sister who sat down in the couch and sighed heavily "That took long." She said out of blue

"You carried only four bags what are you complaining for?!" Tobio argued "It's only clothes you carried!" He continued pointing at the bags that is next to her. "Stop yelling jeez," Miwa covered her ears "You wouldn't hate me later, you'll thank me." She grinned at her little brother "What?"

"Nothing, Nothing. Let's eat the food we bought." She stands up and search inside the paper bag that is filled with food and other things.

"Let's watch a movie c'mon while eating." Miwa turned on the TV and search a movie. "What are you picking?" Tobio sat down next to her, looking at the screen in front of him

"Let's watch some disney." She answered "Really? It's for kids." Tobio looked at her who glared "Shut up, now watch with me."

Miwa finally chose a movie and then watch it in silence, Miwa sometimes add some comment to the movie while Tobio just focused on the screen

In the middle of the second movie they're watching, Tobio's phone turned on making him looked away from the screen. He looked at the notification and it was Hinata, he picked it up and open the message

_From:Hinata Shōyō_   
_To:Kageyama Tobio_   
_Message:_

_Hello! How's your day after hanging out with your sis?_

_From:Kageyama Tobio_   
_To:Hinata Shōyō_   
_Message:_

_It went well, I guess.. She keeps dragging me around the mall, my leg hurts from all the walking._

He tap sent and shortly after, a reply came

_From:Hinata Shōyō_   
_To:Kageyama Tobio_   
_Message:_

_Can't imagine that haha! Wyd?_

_From:Kageyama Tobio_   
_To:Hinata Shōyō_   
_Message:_

_Nothing much, here on the living rom watching movies with my sister, thugh she wouldn't shut up and keep adding comments to the movie saying this-that blah blah_

He put down his phone next to him and focus on the screen but seconds later Hinata replied:

_Should we just call? My hands are tired from all the work haha, what movie are you two watching?_

He smiled and clicked the call button and put his phone on his ears.

Hinata answered and greet Kageyama who did the same

"I'll head to my room." Tobio said and left his sister alone the living room." 'kay."

" _Hello?_ "

"Im back. I just went to my room."

" _Oh._ "

"Anyway, we're watching disney.."

" _That's fun, I used to watch movies with my sister too haha._ "

"You have a sister? Is she the same old as mine?"

" _No, I have a younger one. Though she lives with my mother right now._ "

"You don't live with them anymore?"

" _Nah, I need to start my own life. It's kinda hard at first. What about you?_ "

"I live with my family.. Though it's always with my sister."

" _Where are your parents?_ "

"They're working abroad, always workaholic.."

" _Sorry to hear that._ "

"Nah, it's fine."

" _Do they visit when its holidays, like Christmas or you and your sisters birthday?_ "

"Only Christmas. They just send money when it's our birthday."

" _Must be hard._ "

"Not really. We can do what we wanted."

" _Oh, about before. Does your sister work as well?_ "

"Yeah, she's a hair stylist and make-up artist."

" _Ooohh! She must've met a lot of famous models then!_ "

"I don't know, she never really talks about what happens to her work."

"Do you have work tomorrow?"

" _Uhh.. Wait.. What's tomorrow?_ "

"I think.. Saturday."

" _I do, but only for 5 hours since it's weekend._ "

"Do you want to hang out?"

" _What do we do?_ "

"Y'know..eat outside and just... Walk around?"

" _Yeah sure! I've never hang out with someone since college ended._ "

"You don't have friends?"

" _Hey! I do! Though we're always busy so we don't have time to see each others._ "

" _You?_ "

Kageyama didn't answered and slightly blushed, even though he's alone inside his small messy room.

" _Kageyama?_ "

"Yes?"

" _What about you? Do you see your friends often?_ "

"..."

" _Kageyama?_ "

"N-No.."

" _Oh, I guess we're the same._ "

"...Not really.."

" _Huh? What do you mean?_ "

"I don't... Really have, friends..."

The other line went silent and then Kageyama started hearing faint laughs on the call

"Stop laughing, It's not funny!"

" _But I-HAHA! Why don't, you have friends? BAHAHA!!_ "

Kageyama glared at the phone but is also embarrassed while hearing the other laughed

" _S-sorry! Haha, pft, I'm so sorry._ "

" _Why don't you have friends?_ "

"I was told I was scary in highschool.."

" _You still do though.._ "

"Hey!"

" _Haha, sorry._ "

"Am I really that hard to approach.."

" _Yeah. You're always glaring._ "

" _But don't worry! I can! Some of them might not._ "

Kageyama smiled while Hinata explained anything, they talk for a good hour until Kageyama could hear the tiredness in Hinata's voice, he knew the barista is worn out everyday due to all the customers but he was just happy to talk with a person you knew for like.. almost a week now. They talked everything, families, works, their highschool days until they're out of words.

"Hey, you sound sleepy. You might need to sleep now." Kageyama cut off Hinata's words then yawned

" _Sorry, I never experienced late night talks with someone before. And it's been so long since I talked with someone like this._ _"_ He said followed by a small laugh "Don't worry, I am too. But I think you need to sleep since you have a work."

" _Yeah... I guess I gotta go now. See you tomorrow?_ "

"Yeah, It was nice talking to you." Kageyama smiled even though the other couldn't see it. "Good night."

He removed the phone on his ears after Hinata end the call, he felt happy for once hearing the other opened up with someone. He was smiling the whole time while listening Hinata babbled, he sat up from his bed then head outside his room the lights are off thus his sister might be already in her room. He walked silently and head to the kitchen to drink, even though he doesn't talked much in the call.

While holding his phone, the device vibrates signaling a notification. He looked at it seeing a message from Hinata

_To:Kageyama Tobio_   
_From:Hinata Shoyo_   
_Message:_

_Hey, it was nice talking to you today! I hope we could do this again some time, anyway, I'm excited for tomorrow. I just want to tell that :)_

_See ya at the cafe! <3_

He stared at the little heart in the end of the message for a short while, he put down the glass in the sink and head back to his room to sleep. He didn't reply back on Hinata to let the other sleep and him.

"Oi, Tobio?" He heard his sister calling outside his room, he slowly opened his eyes and groaned "Tobio!" his sister started to knocked louder making him irritated,  
"...What?" His voice still hoarse "I'm heading out! I can't cook today, I slept late." She said "Yeah, Yeah." He said and tried to go back to sleep "I'll go now." He only made a small sound before closing eyes and get back to sleep.

He can't. Once he woke up he can't go back to sleep, instead, he look for his phone in the nightstand. He felt his phone and looked at the time, it was too early to wake up. He stands up and stretched while yawning, he went outside the room and head to the toilet to do his business. He brushed his teeth and walked in the kitchen to cook his breakfast, only making a simple dish.

After washing the items he used, he sat on the living room and opened the TV and his phone to pass time until it was 8:50am.

He stands up, wore a nice clothes then get his wallet before going out. After arriving at his destination, he saw the coffee shop being busy as always, he looked around the place after going inside only to find Hinata serving a drink to the customers. He went to the counter to order a light coffee

"Oh, you're.. Kageyama, right?" The barista asked him, he nodded and studied the person un front of him, he's a bit smaller than Hinata and he seems more energetic than him, "I'm Nishinoya, Hinata's friend. As he said, you only order light coffee." Nishinoya laughed, Kageyama turned a bit red before paying "You're gonna stay here again?" He asked "Ah, yeah. Hinata and I were gonna hang out after his shift."  
"Ohh, so that's why he's in good mood this morning." Nishinoya smiled "He don't usually talked every morning saying he hates waking up." He continued chatting with Kageyama "Speaking of which, here he is." He said after noticing the fellow worker heading towards them "What did you order, Kageyama-kun?" He asked once he's in the counter "An iced coffee again?"

"Yeah, Like you said, he only wants light coffee." Nishinoya joined the conversation "Oh well, Gotta prepare it then." Hinata walked in the coffee maker while Nishinoya told him his table number.

Kageyama sat in silence, ignoring the people that is inside the shop. He only stared at his phone waiting until he heard the familiar voice "Here's your always light coffee." Hinata said and sat on the opposite side

"Are you gonna stay here?" He asked while Kageyama and drinking his coffee "I guess, I'm alone at my house today since my sister is working." He explained "But you'll have to wait for five hours." Hinata said "It's fine." Kageyama looked at the barista in the eyes.

They talked a lot, until Hinata's time is over. He stands up and left Kageyama again to do his work after telling him, while Kageyama just watch the barista walked around, make coffee and clean the tables. He noticed how Hinata have a nice body, he watched Hinata smiled at everyone he's talking with, Kageyama sometimes catches Hinata looking at him and smiles making the other smile too. He stare at those orange hair.

"Hinata, the manager is calling you." One of the workers said, he put down the cup he's holding and went inside a room.

Later, after 3 minutes, Hinata went out smiling widely before going inside the other room that said on the sign 'Staff room'. He played with his phone before noticing someone walking towards his table "Kageyama!" Hinata called him

He noticed the other not wearing a apron and his usual long sleeve. "The manager let me take a break today, which is kind of surprising.." He said while laughing at the words, "Oh, hold on." Kageyama put his phone on his pocket and picked up the coffee that is almost in half. "Let's go."

They left the coffee shop and started to head to the nearest mall they're going to.

"Did you tell to our boss?" One of the co-workers asked Nishinoya who's making a coffee "Yeah, he's been working a lot lately so I think he deserves a short break," He said and turned off the maker "And he said he never went out with someone since college ended."

-

"What do we do now?" Hinata asked after they ate inside the mall "Let's play some games?" Kageyama offered "What games?" He looked at the taller male "Y'know.. Arcade ones?" "Oh yeah, sure!" The two headed to the third floor, after arriving in the arcades, Hinata looked around to find a lots of people inside, some with their parents or friends. "I don't think we could play-"

"C'mon,we're already inside." Hinata pulled him into one of those grab things. "But those things never let anyone win.." Kageyama said while looking inside it. "Oh c'mon, we never know!" Hinata smiled at him before inserting a coin, Kageyama watched him play. "You got it." He said when Hinata manage to pick up one, carefully, Hinata moved the joystick back at where to drop it but failed. He groaned, it was close "Do you want it?" Kageyama asked the other who's pouting "Nah, it's fine. Let's go play the other ones!" Then again dragging the latter, Kageyama looked back at the machine before it was out of sight.

They played a lot, until Hinata is satisfied, though Kageyama rarely plays since he doesn't want to leave Hinata alone. Whenever the ginger won, he watched him cheer making him smiled a bit. "That was fun." Hinata said when they rest on one of the benches "Do you want anything?" Kageyama looked at the boy next to him "I'm hungry again." He said while laughing a bit "Wait here, I'll buy you some." He stands up and walked away to buy food. He looked around until finding a small stand selling burgers and drinks. He head to it and bought two burgers and water bottles

"Ah, can I leave for a minute? I need to check on something." He said to the worker who nodded while preparing the ingredients they needed. He head back to the arcade and looked around the place to find that one machine. He noticed a children playing with it and failed leaving the machine alone, he looked for the stuff toy Hinata once tried to get and saw it in the same place Hinata left, he put on a coin inside and tried to grab the toy, successfully getting it. He picked it up while smiling at it before going back at the food stand, the lady gave him the food he bought and went back to the bench Hinata is staying at.

He noticed three girls sitting next to him, giggling while glancing at Hinata who's kind of uncomfortable. He walked up to him, "Hey, Let's go." Kageyama told him, the other looked up, same with the girls who stopped talking. "Ah, yes." Hinata stands up and start to walk away from the bench, Kageyama silently glared at the girls staring at Hinata who started walking. He walked next to him, too close to him.

They arrived a the other place where there's not a bunch of people around, Hinata sat on the nearest bench and sighed "Thanks for that.."

"No worries. Here, I don't know what you like so I just ordered a random one." Kageyama handed him the burger who he happily accepted. "Thank you." He removed the wrapper and took a bite, Kageyama sat next to him and did the same, putting the water bottles between then. Kageyama manage to finished first and just looked around the place, sometimes taking a glance at Hinata seeing a bit of sauce near Hinata's lips. He wanted to wipe it off but surely he'll make things awkward. The other finished right after and drank, he emptied the bottle and put it in the trash can.

"Here." Kageyama picked up the stuff toy next to him and offered it to Hinata who raised an eyebrow "This is the one you're trying to get before right?" He asked "Ah, yeah. But I didn't expect you to get it.." He said and get the toy on his hand and looked at it. He smiled while feeling the soft fur on the toy. "Thank you so much."

"Where are we going next?" He asked "Uhm.." Hinata think about something. "Do you want to go back in the arcade?" Kageyama continue to asked "I'm not really sure, if you're fine with it since you're the one who invited me." He explained "Sure, let's go then."  
And the two began to walk back at the arcade, "What are you gonna play again?" Kageyama looked at the other "Whatever I sees? Oh, We can go to the park after this!" Hinata planned and the taller male agreed

"Shōyō?" A person mentioned Hinata's name, the two turned around seeing a small male but quite taller that Hinata. "Ah, Kenma!"

"How are you?" The person named Kenma asked, he glanced at Kageyama who's staring at him before looking back at Hinata. "I'm fine! what about you? And Kuroo-san?" Hinata walked up to him and he smiled brightly making the other smile back. "We're fine. Kuroo is buying someting, he should be-"

"Oh, is that you Hinata?" A taller male again showed up again holding a plastic bag. "Kuroo-san! Hello!" Hinata greeted "How are you? And who's this?" Kuroo looked at Kageyama who bowed a bit "We're hanging out today. He's Kageyama." Hinata introduced "Hello." He said "Ah, I'm Kuroo, he's Kenma. Good thing you're able to hang out with someone, Hinata?" He said and pat Hinata's head "How's Bokuto?" Kuroo asked the smaller male "Ah, he's fine. Bokuto-san and Akaashi-san called me yesterday too." He answered

_I thought I'll be able to hang out with him all day.._

Kageyama slightly pouted and focus on the three's conversation, feeling kind of left out.

"Glad to see you Hinata but we gotta go. I only asked Kenma to come with me to buy something." Kuroo said "You too! Kenma, see you soon!" Hinata waved at Kenma who smiled a bit and waved back "Kenma you're so not fair, you only smiled at Hinata." The taller male sulked while the other slightly glare at him "Shut up Kuroo. Let's go now."

"See you, Hinata, Kageyama." Kuroo said their farewell while waving at the two and left with Kenma.

"What if we just went shopping? I wanna buy something." Hinata requested "Are you sure?" Kageyama looked him and he nodded "I want sour candies right now.." "Alright then."

The two went inside the candy shop on the third floor and Hinata hurriedly went inside, eyes gleaming while Kageyama followed him around. Picking candies and sometimes asking the taller male which one is better, though Kageyama doesn't know really, he's not into those stuff. "That's a lot, are you sure you'll be okay with that?" Kageyama worriedly asked the other carrying two packs of sour candies and normal ones "Cravings duh. I'll be fine! I've been eating this since I was a kid. " Hinata ensure while looking at the others in the shelf near them.

"I'll pay for that. Go get what you want." Kageyama said smiling at Hinata "Eh? You don't have to. I have money to buy this stuff." Kageyama ignore those words and wait for Hinata until they're in the counter. He couldn't do anything since Kageyama quickly paid before he can, they went out the candy shop and Hinata opened one of the packs, taking one and started eating. "How about you? Where do you want to go?" Hinata asked him, he shrugged his shoulders "Eh.. You can't just let me do what I want, c'mon.."

"Let's just go to the park since I know this place very well now." He smiled and hold Hinata's hand started walking out the mall.  
Hinata stared at his hands that is intertwined with Kageyama's. "What are we gonna do in the park? Should we buy some foods while staying in there?" Hinata planned and the other stopped before thinking, saying "Maybe we should? Let's stop by the grocery here." Hinata ignored his hands that is still holding him "Let's buy a pizza and a drink, how's that" Kageyama hummed before they went inside the pizza shop and ordered one box "What drink do you want?" The taller male asked but Hinata told him to decide himself, Kageyama smiled a bit before going in the groceries with Hinata and bought drink.

The two left inside the mall carrying the things they've bought, Hinata completely forgotten about their hands that is still intertwined. But Kageyama is fully aware of it and having a small blush on his cheek, Hinata talked a lot while they're walking, mostly asking Kageyama which the taller male don't mind. He likes to get to know the other, "Here we are," They arrived at the park that is cleaned, there's not much people around, some are walking their pets with a leash, there's a couple in the bench being lovey-dovey. And some are just in there in silence with their phones or with their families.

The two sat on the grass under the tree so they'll not be in the sunlight and burn themselves, Hinata watch the blue sky as the clouds move slowly and birds flew while Kageyama put down the stuff they've bought next to him, Hinata picked one of the candies he bought that is nearly empty, only a few packs left inside. Kageyama offered the pizza and Hinata shook his head saying he still has candy on his mouth, Kageyama picked one and started to eat in silence, he glanced at Hinata who's still watching the sky. His brown eyes are shining bright, you can see the clouds reflecting in his eyes, his orange hair waving through the wind as it passed by, his smile, he's just do beautiful.

"Is something on my face?" He suddenly asked knocking some sense on to Kageyama, the younger male shook his head and look at the sky "Hey," Hinata called, Kageyama turn his attention to him "You have a sauce near the lips." Hinata pointed and Kageyama quickly wiped it off but missed "The other side," He snickered as he watch Kageyama missed again, Hinata gave up and just wiped it off with his thumb, almost touching Kageyama's lips making the other stopped. "What?"  
"Nothing." He only said as he watch Hinata licked the sauce on his thumb

"The weather is nice today.." Hinata started a conversation, "It's been a while since I hang out with someone.." He continued "Oh, by the way. Have you ever tried to go in the forest?" The smaller male asked and glanced at Kageyama "What do you mean?"  
"You know, just.. Walk around in there while taking a photo or something." Hinata explained a few things, "Nope, never been to one. But I would like to." Kageyama smiled at him and looked back at the sky "Do you want to go sometime?"

"Sure,"

"The two stayed in the park until afternoon, nearing the night. Kageyama decided to walk him home as they talked, Hinata planned a few things when they're going to hang out again making the other happy. "Thanks for today." He said when they're in front of his house. "Yeah. See you tomorrow?" Kageyama asked while scratching the back of his head, nervously smiling. Hinata hummed while smiling at the other.

Kageyama watch Hinata's back when he turned around and started walking, he's near the door when the ginger stopped confusing Kageyama.

_Did he forgot something?_

Hinata turned around and move his hand calling Kageyama who slowly went to him, when he's in front of the barista, Hinata grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled him down, kissing him. Hinata pulled away shortly after making Kageyama see his blushing face. "..Thanks again." Hinata whispered and opened the door and took a last glance at Kageyama who's still shocked from what happened seconds ago

When he heard the door closed, he slowly smiled before looking at the door in front of him. Minutes later, he walked away from the door, still smiling and when he's far away from the house, he glanced at it before walking home.

From the inside of Hinata's home, he is still on the door, back against it while covering his mouth. He felt his phone vibrates and took it out seeing a message from Kageyama, he stopped for a second before opening it.

_To:Kageyama Tobio_   
_From:Hinata Shōyō_   
_Message:_

_Will you go out with me this time? A date would be nice.._

**Author's Note:**

> This took a while :p


End file.
